Aún no me decido
by MeliYan
Summary: Alfred es un estudiante de 5 año de secundaria, que no tiene muy bien definido que quiere estudiar en la universidad. Aunque aparece algo/alguien a pocos meses de su graduación que hace que todos sus planes cambien.
1. Chapter 1

**Empiezo un poco explicando mi razon de existir, okey eso a nadie le importa?**

**Solo voy a decir que tengo altas ganas de comer un choripan, digo escribir Ukus, la verdad**

**Introducción: son dos mejores amigos,el bien conocido (y hermoso, ajam) ,Alfred Jones y bueno uno inventado por mi ,Phileas Roses..**

**Aclaro, por la dudas, los personajes (Alfred,Arthur) de este fic no me pertenecen a mi, si no a este sujeto - Hidekaz Himaruya, ecepto Phileas ese si es mio...wii! (?**

**La verdad no pienso hacer este fic muy laargo, tal vez 2 capitulos como maximo**

* * *

_9 de Septiembre, año 2010, Estados Unidos_

_en misma vereda que la Escuela Secundaria de Comercio de Ladia , E.S.C.L_

_7.30 A.M, nublado_

-Aah, aún no se porque me inscribí en esta escula- dijo Phileas al viento, con sus manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta verde- preferiría estudiar otra cosa en vez de comercio, puaj- Hizo un gesto de asco.

-¿No crees que es un poco tarde, idiota? En unas semanas nos graduamos- le respondio Alfred que escuchaba todas sus palabras.- Lo peor, aun no se que seguir estudiando- El viento movia su cabellera rubia.

-Al menos no voy a volver a ver a esa vieja de mierda, La señorita Cony, como la odio. Difinitivamente no voy a volver a estudiar matematica nunca jamás, creo que me dejo un trauma.

-No creo que debas dejar de estudiar algo por una persona...y menos como Cony, yo tambien la detesto pero...

-¿¡PERO QUE MIERDA DECÍS!? Si, Cony te ama, eres el estudiante con mejor calificacion con ella y siempre alaba tu cabello rubio, ojos azules, y perfecta quijada. A veces te desprecio. Dijo en un Rujido Phileas- A veces me gustaria ser tan guapo como vos.

-Lo siento, perfecciones como esta solo se vienen cada poco, y con un cerebro tan inteligente como el mio, siempre resolviendo conflictos, un verdadero heroe, debo decir (ya se le subio el complejo desde temprano)- Dijo alfred con tono arrogante pero obviamente sarcastico.- Igual tu no te quedas atras- Al ver a su amigo algo molesto- tus ojos miel son como el color de las hamburguesas deliciosas, y tu cabello negro y ruludo, no esta mal.

-Alfred...esto se esta poniendo muy gay.

Alfred se ruborizó- Tienes razón, entremos a clases que ya es tarde- Dijo Alfred con una mano rascandose la cabeza.

No se volvió a hablar más del tema, por suerte, para ambos.

* * *

_9 de Septiembre, año 2010, Estados Unidos_

_En los pasillos de la Escuela Secundaria de Comercio de Ladia , E.S.C.L_

_10.30 A.M, recreo._

Arthur y Phileas estaban sentados con algunos amigos bagueando y charlando de cosas sin sentido, todo igual que siempre, exepto que a lo lejos se puede ver aun joven discutiendo con el director.

-¿Que estaran diciendo esos?- Dijo Matteo al grupo- El chico que habla con el director parece desesperado...

-Tenés razón, Matt, pobre sujeto, poco más no se pone a llorar- dijo Alfred, en un momento de compación- Me pregunto que es lo que quiere, no parece norteamericano.

-Chicos, chicos, no saben lo que escuche- apareció´Camilla, diciendo haber oído lo que ese joven tan misterioso diciendole al director- Si, los he oído por casualidad.

-Sabes que no debes escuchar conversaciones ajenas, maleducada- Dijo Phileas chistoso.

-no, no, quiero saber- Alfred levanto la mirada y escucho atentamente lo que Camilla decía, ella se sento junto a él. Phileas hizo un gesto de molestia.

-Pues...-contaba Camilla- He oído cuando el joven rubio, discutía con el, algo sobre que buscaba a alguien, quizá un familiar. Creo que era kinglan, o kingkang se llamaba.. solo me di cuenta que su acento era extraño, tal vez canadiense. Parecía muy deseperado, creo que no lo volveremos a ver por aqui ya que el director le respondió que en esta escuela no asistia nadie con la descripcion que él le daba.

-Interesante- Dijo Alfed acariciandose la barbilla- tal vez yo pueda ayudarle.

-Apaaa, creo que el heroe esta cerca. Dijo Phileas con un tono sarcastico.

-Tu siempre en lo correcto, Phileas.-Dijo Alfred mientras se levantaba- Pero ahora tenemos clases de orientación vocacional, no puedo perdermela.

Mientras Alfred caminaba rumbo al salon de clases, volteó sin ninguna razón aparente, miro hacia atras, y a lo lejos se lo veía al joven rubio que lo miraba sorprendido, mientras se acercaba, cruzaron miradas en una incertidumbre casi mortal, que duro apenas unos sagundos, ya que el profesor de Orientación vocacional, cerraba la puerta.

-Espeeereeemeeee!- Gritó Alfred, y hecho a correr al salón. Terminado contacto visual con el rubio.

* * *

_9 de Septiembre, año 2010, Estados Unidos_

_En la puerta de la Escuela Secundaria de Comercio de Ladia , E.S.C.L_

_10.30 A.M, fin de las clases del día_

-Ahh,mierda, esa clase de orientación vocacional ha dejado plasmado a todo el mundo, excepto a mi, yo se perfectamente lo que quiero estudiar, Arte. - Gritó Phileas agarrandose la cabeza- ¿Tu que opinas Alfredito?- dijo, chistoso.

-La verda no preste ni puta de atención, estaba pensando en otras cosas, la he cagado. Dijo Alfred arrepentido y molesto con sigo mismo.

-¿Se puede saber en que pensabas?

-Cosas.

-Que chistoso, ja-ja-ja, -rio Phileas obviamente sarcastico.

Mientras Alfred pensaba- ¿quien sera ese tipo que me estaba mirando?¿que queria?¿porque me miraba asi?, pero que imbecil que soy, porque me distraje pensando en ese tipo que quizá nunca lo vuelva a ver, tal vez si prestaba atención a la clase, podía orientarme mejor en que queria estudiar- se atormentaba pensando- soy idiota- esta vez lo dijo en voz alta.

-Esteeem, ¿idiota por qué?

-Nada, pienso en vos alta.

-Oye, Alfred, ¿quieres venir a mi casa a jugar a la xbox un rato?- Le invitó Phileas, al ver que su amigo actuaba tan raro.

-No, lo siento, Phileas, hoy quedé con Jessica para ir a su casa y ver una pelicula.

Jessica es la novia de Alfred, es rubia, cabello ondulado, guapa, de ojos azules, se podria decir que eran la pareja perfecta. Ella va a una clase diferente que su novio, aún así todo el mundo la conoce y habla de ella. Llevan solo algunos meses de pareja, pero la gente estipula que al ritmo que van se terminaran casando. Son ideales el uno para el otro, se rumoreaba.

-Ok, esta bien, diviertete picarón- le respondió y le guiño el ojo, ahí se despidieron.

Usualmente Alfred y Phileas caminan un par de calles juntos, ya que viven en la misma dirección, pero en este día en especial, ya que Arthur se dirije a la casa de Jessica, va en dirección opuesta a la de siempre.

Alfred caminaba tranquilamente por la calle, cuando de la sombra, entre un callejón estrecho, siente un par de manos que lo toman por el hombre. Las pupilas se le achiaron, talvez era un ladron, asique empezó a pensar en una forma de escapar. Pero luego se dio cuenta de que esa persona lo abrazaba por la espalda.

-Eres tu, eres, tu, hermano como te he extrañado y cuanto has crecido.

-¡Qué! ¡Sueltame!- Aulló Alfred mientra el otro lo soltaba pero no paraba de mirarle y hablarle- ¡¿Quién mierda eres?!- y cuando se dio vueltta para mirarlo, se dio cuenta era el muchacho que estaba en la escuela discutiendo con el director, esos ojos verdes, inconfundible.

* * *

**Bueno, creo que concluí con este primer capitulo. No voy a pedir que dejen reviews, ni menos que sean compacivas, directamente, saco el revolver, más vale que les haya gustado**

**Elmo sabe donde vives...y puedo preguntarle,naaah ,mentira.**


	2. Hermanos

**Continuacion, primero se que dije que iba a ser un capitulo o dos, pero bueno, se me fueron y vinieron muchas ideas en la cabeza, talvez haga falta un capitulo extra... como me en enterado todas odian a Jessica, ¡todas contra ella!, diganme formas de como quieren su rompimiento/muerte.**

**Recuerdo un poco el capítulo anterior, Alfred y Phileas apunto de terminar la prepa, y tienen que decidirse que quieren estudiar cuando un salvaje arthur aparece proclamando haber encontrado a su hermano...**

* * *

-¡ Suéltame!¡Maldito!- Alfred forcejeaba mientras alguien en la sombras lo agarraba por la espalda- ¡Maldito!

En un momento los brazos que lo rodeaban lo soltaron- Iapologize*- El extraño se aparta unos centímetros- Estoy avergonzado, pero estoy demasiado feliz de verte como para evitarlo- Sonrió (linda manera de demostrar cariño)

¿volver a ver?- pensó, sensatamente- wait...¡ese es el mismo muchacho que discutía con el director esta mañana! pero Camilla dijo que tenía acento Canadiense... "I apologize"... es obviamente un inglés, es chica es una estúpida, no puede confundirlo.

Después de divagar un tiempo en su mente, Alfred volvió a la realidad que enfrentaba en ese instante, vio al INGLÉS parado frente a él, zapatos grises, pantalones de corderoy marrones, camisa blanca,un chaleco de lana verde y un saco negro, vestido igualmente de cuando lo vio(ló) en la escuela, y esos ojos, verdes y profundos con aquella mirada cautivadora que lo había acosado con anterioridad, debajo de unas cejas pobladas, también su boca, mejor ni describirla, a pesar de tener unos dientes chuecos al estilo inglés, era toda una tentación. ¡Y ni siquiera sabía su nombre!

Eeh...- Alfred se atrevió a pronunciar "palabra" o mejor dicho sonido...-aaehh.

¿No vas a decir nada?- Aquel inglés parecía extrañado- Soy yo ¡Arthur!¿ No me recuerdas?- Esta vez lo agarró por los hombros con fuerza.

-Arthur...- Alfred quedó un tanto emocionado, actuaba como un niño, pálido, lo miraba fijamente, mientras Arthur lo sacudía.- ¿Pero qué?- Alfred recupero la razón, se dio cuenta de que aquel tipo, se quien fuera, lo estaba a violentando y diciendo toda clase de tonterías- ¡¿Quien te crees que eres?!- Al oir su furia, Arthur se apartó, Alfred continuó- ¿Cómo te atreves a sorprenderme en la esquina del colegio?¡ Vaya susto me he cagado! ¡Suerte que soy valiente! - Y las cosas que me dices, como si de verdad me conocieras ¿Quién eres?

No se si a Alfred le molestaron todas las cosas que acababa de mencionar, o si no el hecho de que se estubiera fijando tan deteñidamente a un chico.

-Oh, shit. LLego tarde a mi cita con mi chica, por tu culpa.

-Aaaaw, mi hermanito tiene novia, sabia que podrias hacer idiota

-Para tu información soy bastante popular entre las chicas, y no soy tu "hermanito".

-¿Cómo se llama?

-No es de tu incumbencia

-Vamos, brother, dime

-No es de tu incumbencia, te he dicho.

-Apuesto que no tienes novia, entonces- Arthur se puso juguetón.

-¡¿Qué?! no me crees, es mi novia, es perfecta, se llama Jessica, maldito!

-mmm, creo que son mentiras, tuyas. Siempre supe que jamás conseguirias una chica.

Caminando por la esquina se lo veían a Philes y Camilla caminado juntos, con bolsas de supermercado.

-Te demostraré que digo la verdad, ¡maldito parlachin! Ves a ese chico de alla?, es mi mejor amigo Phileas, el conoce a mi novia, si quieres preguntale- Al decir eso, Alfred se fue acercando hacia ellos, Camilla salio corriendo hacia Alfred, dejando a Phileas con las palabras en la boca. -Oye, Phileas, que haces aquí? y porque actuas como mula de carga?- Alfred notó que su amigo llevaba varias bolsas, mientras Camilla caminaba lijera. Cada vez le caía mas gorda esta chica.

-Nos encontramos con Cami, en el supermecado, mi mamá me mandó a hacer unos recados, pero tenía tiempo de dar una vuelta y la acompaño hasta su casa.

-Te pidio que la acompañes?

-Si, pero no importa, tengo tiempo- Phileas se ruborizó, se dio cuenta de lo que se venía.

-Tambien te pidio que seas su mula de car...digo, lleves las bolsas por ella?- Dijo, Alfred. Ya estaba muy molesto, nadie puede tratar así a su amigo, esa perra.

-S..s..- Lo unico que se atrevio a decir Phileas.

Camilla estaba entre ellos dos, hablando sola, o por lo menos le hablaba a Alfred pero este no respondía.

-¡Alfred!- Ella pegó un grito chillón.

-¡¿Qué querés?!- Gritó él, estaba molesto y no lo pudo dicimular

-eegg- Camilla hizo un gesto tonto.

-Disculpme fui grosero.

La casa de Camilla quedaba a media calle de ahí, le pidio las bolsas de compras a Phileas,le dijo adios, le dio un beso de despedida a Alfred y se fue.

Phileas, suspiro

-Lo siento amigo- dijo Alfred y lo rodeó con el brazo- ella no lo vale.

-Esta bien, Al, no es culpa tuya, mejor me voy a casa..-y así lo hizo.

Arthur se dirigió a donde estaba Alfred y le dijo:

-¿Quién esa chica?...tu "novia"-

-¡¿Qué?! Nada de eso, ella es una chica de mi clase, ni siquiera me gusta- ¬¬

-Pues parece que ella le interesas...

-No, bueno, tal vez tengas razón, pero a Phileas le gusta, no me lo dijo aún, pero se que le gusta, en serio... ella esta fuera de mi lista.

-Eres un buen amigo, brother- Y Arthur le dio un golpe en el hombro a Alfred.

-ouch!, mierda, tengo que apurarme o Jessica va a matarme!

-Tengo la culpa de que te hayas, hermanito, dejame acompañarte, ademas quiero ver a mi futura cuñada.

-kggg- Alfred se ruborizó por completo y fue camino a la casa de Jessica, Arthur fue tras de él.

Faltaban unas pocas calles para llegar a la casa de Jessica, Alfred estaba nervioso

-No me sigas.. no hace falta. Dijo Alfred mirando a Arthur que lo seguía por la espalda

-Insisto quiero conocer a la "afortunada"

-Deja de ser sarcastico, maldito, se que me estas tomando el pelo.

-No lo soy.

Al fin llegaron a la casa de Jessica, Alfred estaba un poco nervioso de lo que podría pasar, si llevaba como 2 horas de retraso. Alfred tocó la puerta... y esperó

-¿Crees que me abra?- Le preguntó a Arthur.

-No lo sé, si fuera yo estaría furiosa contigo y te arrancaría todos tus lindos pelos de tu cabellera rubia.- mientras lo dice, sonrie.

Alfred traga salida- ¿Eso crees...?

La puerta se abre, efectivamente es jessica con pantalon de casa y una musculosa el pelo recogido con dos coletas Y con una cara infernal.

-¿Qué quieres?- dice Jessica con odio y sarcasmo a la vez.

-Lo siento, en serio perdón por el retrazo, amor, perdoname... ¿Puedo pasar?

-¿Tu que crees?- Dijo o más bien gritó ella furiosa.

Alfred miró a Arthur, luego miró sus zapatos, miró las nuebes y no pronunció palabra.

-Estuve dos horas, esperandome, ¡2 horas!- Cuando iba a seguir gritandole a Alfred, Arthur interrumpe y da un paso adelante con completa seguridad, la mirá directo al los ojos.

-Calmate, por favor- Es lo que le dice el inglés, ella se ruboriza, por lo penetrante en su forma de ser, pero aun asi continua diciendo furiosa.

-¿Quien es este?

-eemeeem- Alfred no podía decir nada, ni siquiera el sabia muy bien quien era Arthur.

-Disculpeme, mi nombre es Arhur Kirkland, soy hermano mayor de Alfred, gusto en conocerla.

-¿Qué? ¿Un hermano? demonios, ¿que? - Jennifer se asusta o se sorprende, no se puede defirnir bien la exprecion en su rostro- ¡¿Como que tienes un hermano y yo ni enterada?!- Furiosa, cierra la puerta de un portazo si señales de qe volvería a abrir.

-Yo tampoco lo sabía- Pronuncia Alfred al viento.. el tampoco lo sabía.

Arthur rodeó con un brazó a Alfred, había terminado una relación de varios meses en una tarde y no era desicion propia, algo estaba claro, ella no querrá volver a hablarle y tiene sus razones ero es demaciado terca para oir nada.

-Como su hermano mayor debería acompañarlo- Piensa, el inglés y sin finjir le sonrie, lo mira a los ojos y le dice

- Tranquilo, hermanito, es solo una chica. Con lo apuesto que eres, seguro conseguiras muchas chicas pronto, ahora que esta soltero de nuevo. Le da un beso en la frente.

Aunque Alfred más que triste por su ruptura, se lo ve mal pero de otra forma, el inglés toca su frente. Está ardiendo en fiebre. y su cara está tan pálida.

-Será mejor que lo acompañe hasta su casa.

* * *

**Bueno, creo que concluí con este primer capitulo. No voy a pedir que dejen reviews, ni menos que sean compacivas, directamente, saco el revolver, más vale que les haya gustado (con amor)**

**estoy algo emocionada por subir el siguiente es tan sagsaggdd 3 3**

**me falta poco para terminarlo. (emocion XD)**


End file.
